


The Secret Garden

by dustyqueefs



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Cosplay, Costumes, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Food, Food Kink, Gags, Gen, Group Sex, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Mistress, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Tickling, Watersports, Wax Play, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyqueefs/pseuds/dustyqueefs
Summary: Kinktober one-shots based off IG users @thearcana.goatposting (me) & @studiojhiggli's prompt list. Will update tags as needed.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 83





	The Secret Garden

“A-and for the future of your love life…” Reaching out with an unsteady hand, you flip the last of six cards, doing your best to ignore the plug humming deliciously against your most sensitive places. Your client's back is facing the entryway to the tarot reading room, allowing you to glance at Asra in the main room of the shop. 

A devilish smile paints his face as he eyes you curiously. His slender fingers trace patterns in the air in front of him, sending pulsing waves of energy deep within your core. You weren't exactly sure where Asra purchased the toy you found yourself sitting on, only that he had been keen to try it on you ever since he got back from his travels a few days ago. With a deep breath you let your eyes fall shut, focusing your attention back to the task at hand. 

When your eyes flutter open, an azure gaze stares back at you: The Star, reversed. She calls your name, speaking the fortune of the young woman seated in front of you. Clearing your throat, you relay her message as steadily as you can manage.

“It’s clear you’re feeling discouraged by your lack of success in finding love. Resilience is key in t-times such as these: Focus more on what lessons you can learn in your current state, and less on perceiving things-". Your breath hitches in your throat as the vibrations reach their strongest point, and it takes all your energy to keep as calm of a facade you can manage. "...a-as perceiving things as unfair." 

You let out a careful sigh, thankful your last appointment of the day has reached its end at last. As you stand, you can feel the vibrations reach a level that nearly drops you to your knees, and your attention snaps over to see Asra continuing to laze against the shop’s counter, eyeing you in feign impatience. You hastily usher your guest though the shop and to the exit, and you can hear the coy magician's fingers rhythmically drum on the countertop. The pulses inside you match his cadence, sending waves of heat throughout your body, signaling that you’ve just about reached your limit. 

The client drops a small pouch of coins in your hands, and you bid them an awkward farewell. Shutting the door behind her, you plant your hands against the wood, just barely holding back your moans until you can only guess she has walked far enough away to not hear them. Firm hands wrap around your hips, pinning you flush against the door. Asra pushes himself against you, his stiff erection pressing hard against your rear. 

“You sure made me wait quite a while." Hot breath tickles the back of your neck as he grinds against you at an agonizing pace, his hands roaming and grasping up and down your body. “I think it’s my turn for a little fun, don’t you?” 


End file.
